<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Marriage by Kummerspeck7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409694">Love and Marriage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummerspeck7/pseuds/Kummerspeck7'>Kummerspeck7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Royal Pains</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kummerspeck7/pseuds/Kummerspeck7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris asks Edward R Lawson for his son's hand in marriage. It doesn't go well, until it does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz/Hank Lawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love and Marriage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddie R Lawson was panicking. He had his book and his tours and he'd been good for years--For years! There wasn't any reason for him to be worried. He adjusted his tie nervously. It wasn't every day Boris asked him to come visit. There was a lot of water under that bridge, more than enough to drown him in if the nobleman wanted. Then again, Boris and Hank had been together for a few years and it had been a long time since the SEC issues-- even longer since he'd disappeared with HankMed's money. His sons had forgiven him, he'd gone to jail, it was all over. So why, then, had Boris asked for a meeting?</p>
<p>He entered the room and forced his hands away from his tie. It was much smaller than Boris' office, almost intimate with mahogany paneling and a small sitting area. His eyes darted around the room, noting that the only exit was the way he'd come in. He was being ridiculous. It wasn't like his son's partner was going to have him... Disappeared, or something.</p>
<p>"Mr Lawson." Boris greeted formally. "I am thankful you were able to join me."</p>
<p>He didn't seem mad, but Eddie had been on the receiving end of his poker face before. The small sitting room that should have felt cozy just made Boris look even taller than usual, larger than life even. His presence was intimidating under the best circumstances, and now was no different. The nobleman certainly owned the room and everything in it,  him included, it felt like. Eddie didn't have a good feeling about being summoned, no matter how friendly the invitation seemed.</p>
<p>"So." He finally prompted. "What can I do you for?"</p>
<p>"Yes. Well." Boris started stiffly. "I would like to marry Hank."</p>
<p>In a thousand lifetimes Edward R Lawson could not have predicted hearing those words coming from that mouth.</p>
<p>"Henry? You wanna marry my boy? And you're asking me?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Boris confirmed. "Drink?"</p>
<p>"I think that'd be best." Eddie answered as he sat on the nearest wingback chair. Boris wanted to marry his son? Gosh.</p>
<p>Maybe it would be different if Hank were a girl, but he really didn't think so. Sure Boris had more money and power than Croesus, but his life wasn't stable or secure. He regularly disappeared for his personal safety  and the man once spent a year faking his own death--a scheme Hank had been seriously injured because of. Was marriage to all that baggage really a good idea? He felt surprisingly protective. He'd missed twenty years of his son's life and that had been a terrible mistake. He couldn't fix what he'd done then, but he could keep Hank safe now. He was a good father, after all.</p>
<p>"I am a man of exceptional breeding and means. I can provide for Hank, not that he would consider accepting my largesse." Boris smiled-- Actually, really smiled as he poured them each two fingers of scotch. Fortunately his back was turned so Edward R was not witness to his sentimentality. "I love your son. I would like to ask him for his hand in marriage--if you would give me your blessing to do so?"</p>
<p>He turned back towards his future father in law--What a turn the world took-- and handed the man his drink. Something about the eldest Lawson's expression looked deeply uneasy, but he ignored it. He had negotiated with people significantly more reticent for a far inferior prize. He would be victorious. There was no other option.</p>
<p>"Why Hank?" Eddie asked after taking a long drink. "You could pick anyone. Why him?"</p>
<p>Of course the man would have questions. He had anticipated as much. "For forty three long years I anticipated my own demise. While I had not completely abandoned my search for a cure, I did not believe my salvation was truly possible. When Hank first came into my life I was struck by his strength and virtue; he challenged me from the very first words he spoke and I became… Rather fascinated with him. Originally I had thought only to help with his situation, but the longer I spent with Hank the more fond of him I grew. Shortly after I admitted to myself quite how much he meant to me I had some irregular blood work that changed everything. For the first time in two decades I could not accept that my fate was to die. Hank made me want to fight what I had always perceived to be my destiny. He gave me the courage and the strength to continue when I had neither. He made me believe in the impossible."</p>
<p>"Well that's good and nice, but what about your crazy family? The ones who tried to kill you?" The man pushed. "I don't want them going after my boy."</p>
<p>Boris frowned. "That issue has been taken care of. I would never put Hank in harm's way. He means everything to me."</p>
<p>"I seem to remember him needing brain surgery because you decided to blow up part of your own house while faking your death three years ago." Edward R Lawson responded, looked unconvinced. "I know he said it was an accident and you boys had a plan, but it happened. I can't ignore that. And what about your disease thing? What is your family gonna do after you die? Does Hank become their target next?"</p>
<p>The impudent man spoke the more Boris was taken aback. Eddie was setting his teeth on edge with his white knight act. Where had he been when his son actually needed him? Hank had not led an easy life, no matter what his smooth smile and charming disposition implied. He had supported their little family and carefully nursed his mother for years until her death. He'd held strong as he and Evan were bounced home to home as foster children. He fought for what he knew was right amid threats and lawsuits by the Gardeners. Where was Edward R Lawson then, when his son was in danger and needed him? Boris was not the enemy and did not appreciate being treated as if he was. The man had no qualms about taking Boris' money or using his influence before he went to prison. When had it suddenly become an issue?</p>
<p>"As I have just said, my family is no longer any danger to Hank or to myself. The unfortunate event of three years ago proved there was only one person behind the attacks." Boris replied tightly. "As to my health, my condition has been managed for several years by a gene therapy your son helped develop. He tells me there is no reason I should not expect to live into my eighties."</p>
<p>"All due respect, Boris, you didn't answer my question." Eddie started. If looks could kill, Boris' glare would have put him six feet under for sure. He didn't care. He was sure he was right and it made him brave. "You have a lotta cousins and--I'm guessing-- A lot of family investments. There's no way they're going to let Hank just take it."</p>
<p>"I wonder why you are so curious to know about my estate planning, Mr Lawson." It wasn't a question. As Hank so often said, 'there's always an angle'.</p>
<p>"Here's the thing about me. I was a spineless  coward while Catherine was dying and for a long time after, but I sure as hell am going to look after my boys now." Eddie challenged. "I'm not sure you're the best thing for Henry. Your life is a beautifully decorated mess and it's dangerous to boot. Besides--My boy has always wanted a simple, small life. You can't give him that."</p>
<p>Boris' hand tightened around the crystal tumbler he was holding. What did Edward R know about Hank's hopes or dreams? Nothing. Hank had, by his own admission, spent the ten years before Boris chasing the specter of his broken family. He had dreamed of doing what he could not as a child--Holding the family together, saving his mother, having a healthy relationship. He sought out someone family oriented who fit his domestic fantasy--Nikki. Then she left him. He tried filling the hole in his life with another woman, but she was unwilling to be all he needed. Jill didn't like labels. Jill was secretly still married.</p>
<p>Shortly thereafter Boris asked Hank to come with him to the city. They grew closer, fell into bed, fell in love. With every trip they took Hank said his perspective shifted and he learned more about himself. He was amazed by the magnitude of humanity with its similarities and differences. Exploring cultures and foods and nature had become a passion of his and through the years Hank had become worldly in the very best way. His small dreams from Passaic were much different than his plans presently. Hank wanted to volunteer for Doctors Without Borders, traveling the world and helping people as he went. He wanted to spend time with the family he had found--Divya and Jeremiah and everyone else who had touched his life and heart, not just a spouse and children. He wanted a big, full existence. Not that his father had noticed.</p>
<p>"Here is the thing about me, Mr. Lawson. I have loved your son from the first moment we met. I have stood by his side when he allowed me to and behind him when he did not. He has been my first priority every day of the last four years. I will never hurt him. I will never forsake him. I will love and cherish him until my last breath-- and after I am in the ground, since you seem exceptionally invested in my mortality, I assure you he will be well provided for. I will also ensure Evan is provided for. Most importantly, however, I will ensure you are provided for so neither of your children will have to concern themselves with an unrepentant Charlatan." </p>
<p>"I won't be spoken to like this." Eddie nearly sputtered, thrusting his drink on the nearest table. "It's unacceptable. I'm leaving."</p>
<p>"I think that would be best." Boris retorted.</p>
<p>He drained his glass as Hank's father stormed out of the room. Quatsch, he'd made a mess out of the entire situation. The solid gold ring he had designed was impossibly heavy in his pocket. It had clean lines and a classic bevel that spoke to Hank's love of things simple yet quality. The gold was sourced from his bank at Festung, a reminder of both the first night they met and their first trip together. He had opened up to Hank about his disease and Hank had first allowed him to assist with the Gardeners. Boris had a small inscription laser-etched on the inside of the band in his handwriting: VBmL. Hank would understand; Von Boris, mit Liebe-- From Boris, with Love.</p>
<p>"Did I just see my father leave?" Hank asked curiously as he walked into the room. "I didn't know he was stopping by today."</p>
<p>Boris set down his empty glass. He had to confess what he had said to Eddie R but first-- Hank's lips were warm and pliant beneath his as he pulled the man into his embrace. Each day of the last four years he had been convinced he simply could not love Hank more than he did, only to realize the next morning he was wrong. He loved the long brown lashes that brushed his cheek when they were pressed together. He loved burying his face in the crook where the man's neck met his shoulder after a long day. When Hank was the one with a trying day--Well. Hank was not shy about what he wanted and Boris was more than obliged to give it to him.</p>
<p>"Your father has a preternatural ability to infuriate me to the point I don't like or recognize myself." Boris admitted as their lingering kiss ended.</p>
<p>"What happened?" Hank questioned flatly. </p>
<p>"I requested his blessing for when I ask you to marry me." The nobleman answered. "Unfortunately he was not particularly amenable to the idea and ultimately I called him an unrepentant Charlatan."</p>
<p>"If that was you ingratiating yourself, I'd really hate to see you being offensive." Hank replied, clearly unimpressed.</p>
<p>"I am fully aware I must apologize and right the situation. I had every intention of doing this correctly, I answered his invasive questions truthfully and accepted his criticisms. It should not have ended the way it did." Boris conceded. "It was not going particularly well, but things became hostile after he asked repeatedly about my estate planning. It was, in his defense, in the context of making sure you will not come to harm--"</p>
<p>"But there's always an angle." Hank sighed.</p>
<p>"Yes." Boris agreed. "And it is an angle I am rather sensitive about."</p>
<p>"Boris, my dad has been out of my life more years than he's been in it. I love him, and I'm glad he's back--But what on Earth would make you think asking him for permission was a good idea?"</p>
<p>"Eddie R Lawson is not a person I would freely associate with. The man is inept, opportunistic, and largely untrustworthy. However, he is your father and I owe him a great debt for his role in who you are. Not only that-- He is important to you, so he is important to me as well." Boris brushed his fingers against the ring nestled safely in his pocket. "For the first time in my life I did not know what the etiquette was of a social situation; all I knew was that I wanted to do everything correctly for you. Hank, you are independent and stubborn and challenging and I would never change any of that about you. You do not let me interfere with your problems, you refuse to take my money or the life of leisure I could offer you. You are a survivor before all else and I respect you far too much to intervene and make you more comfortable. That being said, asking you to remain by my side for the rest of our lives--That I can make perfect. I want to create for us a magnificent, unparalleled memory to span our decades together."</p>
<p>"Do you have it on you?" Hank asked softly. "The ring?"</p>
<p>Boris nodded. "I do."</p>
<p>"Then you should ask me now, because you just said everything I've ever wanted to hear."</p>
<p>As so often was the case, Hank was right. He could feel it in his bones. The room was warm and intimate, they were alone together, the ring was in his hand and they were using their hard-won communication skills. He could not plan this type of rightness any more than he could orchestrate the weather. Shadow Pond had given him a retreat during the worst days of his life. It gave him a place to celebrate the greatest victories of his existence. It gave him Hank and Hank a chance at a new life. Shadow Pond was where they began and how fitting that they should agree to pledge themselves to one another there, too.</p>
<p>"Doctor Henry R Lawson, you are my equal in every way. You make me understand why mankind has devoted its existence to memorializing love in every form. When I look at you, I see the realization of all my greatest wishes-- someone who challenges, loves, and trusts me as I do them. You have insisted on nothing less than the best from me. You have challenged me to grow and thrive while still loving the parts of who I am that are immutable. I wish for us to spend the rest of our existences side by side, together through the best and worst life has to offer us." He took the ring from his pocket, running his finger over the inscription as he held it up to the light. "Hank, will you marry me?"</p>
<p>Once, as a young man, Boris had gone skydiving. He had been fearless of death should the chute fail to deploy; he was, after all, destined for a much longer and more painful end. It might even have been merciful in comparison. The plane attained the expected jumping height, the door was opened, and Boris flung himself out.</p>
<p>Saying those words felt like skydiving. He hadn't anticipated feeling nervous, but once he was out of that plane and falling towards Earth-- once that proposal had left his mouth-- a fear he had not expected enveloped him. Adrenaline surged through his veins. His heart raced. He wet his lips in a nervous habit he thought he had shed nearly thirty years ago. It was ridiculous and yet he couldn't stop.</p>
<p>"Yeah." His fiancé answered thickly. "I'd really like that."</p>
<p>Boris had known in his head that Hank would say yes, but the reality of it struck his heart  more than he imagined it would. The nobleman was nearly overwhelmed by the intensity of his feelings: He was happy-- gloriously overjoyed!-- and deeply relieved the proposal had gone well and enormously thankful Hank loved him in return and perhaps he was also a little wistful that his parents had not lived to meet the incredible person he would marry. He knew with complete certainty that they would have loved Hank. How could anyone not? </p>
<p>"Thank you." Boris murmured as he slid the golden band onto Hank's finger. It fit perfectly, just as the jeweler had promised.</p>
<p>He lifted Hank's hand and brushed his lips against the cool metal. It struck him as poetic that the ring had been forged in fire, brought to form by heat, and would be kept warm by his fiancé and their shared covenant. He wondered how many times he would feel the ring hot against his flesh and how many times it would sit, cool, on bedside tables or bathroom counters when Hank took it off for whatever reason. He wondered about all the mundane, wonderful moments they would share in the next forty years. For the first time in his life, growing older sounded absolutely wonderful.</p>
<p>Boris needed to kiss the man more than he needed his next breath of air. Using Hank's hand in his, he pulled his fiancé closer and claimed the brunet's lips with his own. Hank's hands moved over his back, over his shoulders, until they were gently cupping his face. Boris loved when Hank touched him like that-- It gave him a sense of security and tranquility that he had not known before. Hank would love and protect him, until death do they part. He brushed his lips against his fiancé's again.</p>
<p>"What was your original plan?" Hank finally asked as they separated.</p>
<p>"Ah. Truthfully, I did not have one." The nobleman admitted.</p>
<p>"You, Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz, didn't have a plan?" Hank quipped. "The man who had a plan to keep me in the Hamptons after 30 minutes of knowing me? The man who organized his own death and kept himself in hiding for almost a year? The man who imported the next reincarnation of the Dalai Lama for secret heart surgery?"</p>
<p>Boris arched an eyebrow. "Perhaps you had an idea of how you expected I would ask?"</p>
<p>"I thought you might resurrect your infamous Memorial Day party and ask then." Hank responded with a slight shrug. "You haven't thrown one since the night we met."</p>
<p>"I found what I was looking for." Boris answered simply. "I've spent my entire life searching without knowing for what. The moment I met you, it was clear-- You were  everything to me."</p>
<p>"I love you." Hank murmured. "I'll visit my dad tomorrow and let him know he really crossed a line. We can tell everyone tomorrow night, I'll invite them for dinner."</p>
<p>Boris smirked. "What are your plans for tonight then?"</p>
<p>"I'm sure we'll find a way to… Fill the evening."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How's everyone holding up? Guys, I currently have 24 works in progress and nothing but time to work on them. I'm try to get the next chapter of Getting to Know You out next, but I'm also working on two questions related fics so I guess we'll see XD<br/>Stay safe! -K</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>